Displace
by ApollosGift
Summary: A girl (me) ends up finding an ancient devise from the first civilization. When she uses it, it automatically sends her to the golden age of piracy where she meets Edward Kenway. But there is templars from the future that are attempting to hunt her down to merge the devices to show the current location of the AOE. Cover image by Jodee on deviantart.
1. chapter 1

Cynthia. A young Girl with big dark brown eyes, soft brown skin, and beautiful black hair; half of which she shaved. The young girl was currently talking to her friend about assassins creed as she played warframe on her new PlayStation 4.

"Well you see,Dexter, If I was an assassin I'd use straight up stealth. Only attacking when need be. I'd never compromise the creed either." The young girl stated, whilst making her Excalibur pull back the bow.

"I can see. But why not just get it all over with? Heal me, love." Cynthia did just that eyebrows furrowed with anticipation.

"To stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent obviously."

"To say the least.. I gotta go real quick. I'll try to play again soon."

"I'll talk to you soon dexter..." Cynthia said trailing off, very focused on the task at hand. It was quiet for a few seconds when she heard dexter clear his throat. Or what she assumed as much considering how scratchy the audio sounded.

"Oh yea right. On the count of three." The young girl said.

"One, two, three. Nothing is true, everything is permitted. We work in the dark to serve the light. We are assassins." The two said in unison.

"Bye Cindy see ya. I'm pretty sure we said that wrong but we will fix it." Dexter said. Cynthia simply went mhm focused on her game.

After playing warframe for a few hours the young girl lay on the bed. She was deep in thought. A lot of stuff has happened the past few days.. Weeks. She shook her head and started thinking about something else. Her thinking was... Different when she was deep in thought it looked as if her thoughts have been painted on the ceiling in blue. Numbers, equations, words, and sentences.

She was interrupted from her thought by her phone flashing. She opened her phone clearly irritated. It was a text from her ex. She rolled her eyes and opened it.

Ex -_-: Hey..

Her: What? I'm busy.

Ex -_-: You should be sleep.

Her: K

Ex -_-: I love you. I'm sorry for everything. I really am. Please forgive me I miss you. I want to be with you again.

Her: Fuck you.

With that she turned off her phone. She laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She shook her head and continued to view the thoughts on the ceiling. She eventually fell asleep.

When the young girl arose it was early morning. Of course the young child didnt have to Go to school. She didn't want to talk to anyone and wanted to play video games. She turned over and turned her PlayStation on and started watching YouTube.

She was going through the feed when something interesting caught her eye. A video about time traveling. Only thing is it had no title or author or who published it. She watched it. All 3 hours.

"I've always wanted to time travel... That location for the... The time travel ball.. Its close.. I'm gonna find it and travel!" The young girl jumped up and took a shower. She threw on some clothes and rushed to the door. She took the backup car in her driveway and began to drive.

'Locust grove high? Such a peculiar spot.' She kept going anyway and 15 minutes of dodging cops and angry drivers she made it. The school was closed, With police tape around it. She walked up to it and ducked under the tape and opened the doors.

She suddenly had this urge to blink her eyes and all her senses focused. She saw a ghost lady and had the urge to follow it even if it was against her teachings. She followed it for what seemed like hours until it reached a display. In it was a man holding a glowing ball.

Curiosity took over the young girl as she opened it and took the ball. It then went up in the air and started spinning and getting bright. Then the light got blinding and she shielded her eyes only to be standing in an blue abyss with a bright light ahead.

She started to walk towards it. Her body started to get weaker and weaker until... She collapsed. Darkness taking over her vision.


	2. Clothes

The girl awoke to the smell of something salty. She heard the gushing of waves onto land and felt smooth sand run through her fingers. She sat upright and took in her surroundings.

"Where the hell?" The girl stopped mid sentence to see her clothes were torn and ragged. She quickly stood up and turned around to face a... Town? She walked towards a man stumbling around the stand and cursing.

"Fucking shit ack fuck." The mans words were slurred as he kept falling. The young girl looked at him curiously not fully understanding how people let a man stumble around at the beach. The man's eyes quickly shot up to her and he had a strange look in his eyes. They were brown, bloodshot, and glossy. He started to trudge towards her his hands held out and chuckling.

"Oi lass," the man said with a raspy voice, "You look strange. With half bald and torn men's clothes you look *hic* Beautiful. You a wrench? A pirate lass? I got something you can ride!" He then started to laugh while the girl backed up. She turned around and sprinted towards the town. The man gave chase after her but he was much slower.

She kept running until she ran face first into a tall tanned man. His face had scars and he wore a red bandana. He caught her and looked behind her at the man.

"So giving chase to a young lass? What's wrong with ye?" He said voice thick with an accent. The girl couldn't pinpoint Scottish or Irish. The man bucked up while still tripping a little. He snarled and spat next to him looking the man in his eyes. The man above whispered into the young girls Ear.

"Go on over to the side. Things May get ugly." The young girl nodded and stepped to the side. The drunken man threw down his ale and rolled up his sleeves.

"You wanna fight *hic* little Man? Let's go!" The drunken man walked forward and threw a fist at the nice man. The nice man caught it and twisted the drunk mans arm around and shoved him to the dirt. The drunken man was thrashing and yelling curses at the nice man. The nice man gets up and gives the drunk a warning glance. The drunk looks at the young black haired girl.

"You've not seen the last of me." He says then walks off. The nice man turns toward her and chuckles.

"Dont worry he's wasted off 'is damn mind. I'm Kidd. James Kidd." The man said jutting his arm out. The girl shakes it warily before stating her own name. The young man gives her a look up and down.

"Well Cynthia lass. Let's get you some clothes." He walked the young girl to a tailor and they got measurements for her clothes. They had to sit on a bench and try shoes. James was walking around trying to find the right pair. He found a pair of heeled leather boots and set them at her feet. She put them on and Started walking around. She jogged, jumped, then threw her legs in the air high. James watched her intently.

"I like them. What do you think james?" The young man nodded his head while staring at the strange girl. Just then the tailor came back with some clothes. A long sleeve button down, a corset, men's pants, a hat and bandana. He took both of them to the back and put the girl in a dressing room. It was big with a chair and mirror. The only problem was she had no idea how to put on the clothes.

"Um James.. I dont know how to put these on." James opened the door and stepped in and tried to take Cynthia's shirt off. The young girl held her hand out in a stopping motion and looked at him like he was crazy. James looked at her curiously the widen with realization. He took off his shirt to show bandages.

"I'm not really James Kidd. My names Mary reed. I'm a lass. Not a lad." He.. She.. It said.

"Um.."

"I'll explain later." Mary helped Cynthia put the clothes on. They both looked in the mirror and stared at Cynthia.

"A cutlass and a few guns and you'd fit right in!" Mary said throwing her shirt on. They both stepped out of the room the tailor standing there mouth agape. Mary tossed him a few coins and walked out of the store a curious girl behind her.


	3. Vibes

They both walked around side by side. A lot of questions ran through the young girls mind. 'Where was she? What year was it? Why is she following a random person around?' Either way she stayed silent and continued to observe her surroundings.

"What are ye quiet for lass?" Mary asked. The young girl simply shrugged her shoulders. Mary eyed her then continued quietly. They stopped upon a tavern. It was loud. People were singing, dancing, drinking, and having fun.

"Mary, why are we at a place with more drunk people after the encounter we just had?" Cynthia questioned.

"Nobody will do nothin to ya. Not with me standing here." Cynthia glanced nervously at her and nodded her head. Mary took Cynthia's hand and started walking towards the center of the mess.

There was a man who caught eyes with her. A man with a hood and bright blue eyes. She couldn't see the rest of the features and was oddly intrigued. She felt a tug on her hand and her eyes quickly snapped to Mary's.

"Why'd you stop lass? We've gotta meet Thatch." Cynthia nodded her head and continued walking feeling someone staring at her from behind. Mary let go of her hand and kicked over a chair getting two men's attention. She flipped a chair around and sat in it.

"Oi well I'll be damned; If it ain't James! How ye be lad?" One of the men said. Mary or James, whatever she was going by, smiled and held out her arms. She chuckled basking in the appreciation of her welcome.

"I'm fine. Haven't stole from a royal or spanish in a while. Oh, also picked up a pretty lass. Her names Cynthia. Not from around here I'm guessing." She gestured towards the girl and the two men's eyes was on her. One man had really thick side whiskers and another had a really long black beard.

She whispered a hello, looked down at her feet and bit her lips.

"Oi lassy no need to be shy. What's wrong with ye? You should be strong. You sure do look it." The man with the black beard says. Mary starts telling the men about the encounter at the beach. Exaggerating a bit on her hero part, but none the less getting the story told. They all laughed.

"We gotta train her. She's weak. Needs to be strong. She won't survive without her daddy about." The black bearded man chided. He laughed a loud bellow from within his gut. Mary and the whisker man laughed along as well. This made the girls cheeks flush.

"Well we might as well as introduce ourselves. Hm Thatch?" The whisker man suggested. The other man nodded his head.

"I am Edward thatch. Also known as Black Beard Captain of the Queen annes revenge!" He shouted the last part and a whole crowd of cheers and "ayes" went up. Cynthia was amazed at this and chuckled covering her mouth.

"And I, Benjamin Hornigold. Pleasure to meet ye lass." The man bent down and kissed her knuckles looking into her eyes. Cynthia pulled her hand back and smiled sweetly.

"Now introductions are over; Kidd you are to meet us a week from today over at Kingston. Take this Cynthia girl around and teach her land skills. We got the sea skills." Thatch said. Mary nodded and the duo dispersed. The girls walked past the spot the hooded man was; he was no longer there. She was curious as to where he went but continued on with mary anyways.

"Quite the bunch eh?" Mary asked Cynthia. Cynthia nodded and smiled.

"Thatch seems lively and fun. Like a person you'd go to when you're sad. Hornigold however; I get bad vibes. Like he's hiding something. May be the whiskers." Marys face held confusion as she looked at the black haired girl.

"You speak in another language around me. What are... Vibes?" Cynthias eyes widened.

"Vibes,lass, are feelings you get from someones atmosphere; like from their soul." Cynthia explained. Mary stopped in her tracks and whipped around to Cynthia.

"Tell me then, what are my vibes?"

"Lovely, fun, positive, and daring." Marys eyes widened and she smiled. She cocked and eyebrow and turned her nose in the air and continued walking. Cynthia smiled. She made someone Happy today and was proud.

"Lovely, hm I knew it. Daring, Obviously. Glad people can sense it." Mary whispered to herself. Cynthia chuckled and followed her; feeling as if someone was watching her.


End file.
